


The Beasts Beside Me

by TheGreatTigerGoddess



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mafiafell (Undertale), Angst, BOTH, Blood, Cus the boys be packing, Cus the boys like to have fun, Definitly cant forget the smut, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Fluff, Hope your not squeemish, Hope your ready, I hope your ready for a ride cus these boys are sick, Kidnapping, Mafia Papyrus - Freeform, Mafia Sans, Or atleast thats what we'll call it, Or just crazy, Possessive Papyrus, Possessive Sans, Pre-Established Relationship, Reader isnt that dumb, She notices thing right off the bat, Smut, Soulmates, Violence, but not everything, its official, love sick, smut in chapter 5, we'll say its both, whoo boy, wink wonk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatTigerGoddess/pseuds/TheGreatTigerGoddess
Summary: You absolutely adored your two skeleton boyfriends. Until you found out the secret they kept inside their closets, well basement to be correct."What are ya doing up sweetheart?" Sans asked cleaning his hands that were covered in, was that blood!?!?Shit, what do you do!?
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 32
Kudos: 271





	1. Chapter 1

Papyrus sat on the porch sipping his coffee. This would make his eighth cup for the day.

It was barely noon.

He had been eying the newspaper for a good while now but he had already read it yesterday. Not that it was interesting. The same shit on the same people in the same bloody town. It was positively boring.

Until they met you.

Papyrus glanced over at your house across the street. The quaint little ranch house was one of many in the area. Which wasn't much in the dead end road you lived on, thank the stars. The houses were spread far enough to give the residents plenty of privacy as well as far enough for prying ears to hide the muffled sounds coming from the basement. Then there was all the trees in the area. Perfect shielding from prying neighbor eyes when they had to take "work" home with them.

Papyrus and Sans didn't plan on moving out here. Honestly they wanted to live in the city like they had planned when they had surfaced. They were actually on their way there when they had broke down on the side of the highway.

Then **you** appeared.

You pulled up in that dark grey colored jeep and offered to give the two of them a lift to the mechanics while the tow truck towed their car. Papyrus could still picture the way you looked. The battered knee length jean shorts, your tight fitting paint stained apron over the light grey shirt that held your place of work's logo, and the scuffed short laced shoes with those childish socks with the tiny dinosaur skeletons. Your hair had been put up but the wind blew a few strands into your face.

Papyrus was never one to get love sick. Not like his brother whom was a fawning mess over you day in and day out when you would let him. Yet he couldn't help himself from wanting to be near you at any given time.

Paps preferred to seek your affections lightly. A kiss on the hand or your cheek, a gentle caress here and there, or when he's not even touching you. You would sit there and listen to him go on and on staring in aw at him like he was the most amazing creature you had ever seen. Commenting on how brave he was in his retellings of how dangerous the underground was. The way your eyes would look at him and only him.

Papyrus' soul fluttered when he remembered you coming over to let them know you had made plans with your female coworkers to go on a shopping trip today. He absolutely didn't want you to go. There was so many dangers and things that could happen to you in the city. He didn't even want to think about them less he got into his car and drive over to where he knew you were now. Which would be pointless since Sans was the one currently keeping an eye on you.

Papyrus glanced over at his phone. His brother had been sending him pictures of you as you and your friends strolled around the clothing stores. One in particular was a picture of you wearing a dress. You hated dresses. You said it had reminded you of when you were in a religious private school your parents made you attend. Yet your friends had convinced you to at least try it on. Paps' flipped through his folders to the saved pictures to look for the twentieth time at it.

The dress was modest. An over the shoulder light blue knee length dress. The skirt gave you enough room to move around at your leisure without it being to flowy. He had told his brother to get it already knowing the perfect occasion for you to wear it. He could already see you there standing with each arm linked with one of theirs. Your hair would be done by him, of course, he already knew you would try and probably make it simple but he wouldn't have that. It needed to be as intricate and radiating as he saw you. Then there was the jewelry, which he had began to collect for you even though you never wear any unless for a special occasion. He had decided that the blue topaz necklace and diamond bracelets would do you justice. The shoes would be the only thing he would allow to be simple on you. Black short heal pumps, nothing more.

Papyrus sighed through his nose as he thought about all those things on you as he stared at the picture. If only you were at the point in the relationship to move in with them. He would rid you of those tattered and stained garments you seemed to wear all the time and dress you in the finest of things made only for you. You wouldn't have to work for anything as they would give you all that you desired. Yet that was something they knew you wouldn't like. You were such a busy bee. You always had to be doing something. Keeping you secluded from the world, when they weren't showing you off, would be a challenge.

After Sans and Papyrus had met you tracking you down was relatively hard. Your house was an easy thing but your actual physical location was hard to precisely pin point because you never stayed still. The first few weeks were challenging, which he didn't mind because he loved a good chase, but once they figured out where you worked all they had to do was place a tracker and a listening device built into your phone and they magically knew who, what, when, and where.

Except for today.

You had decided to leave your phone in your purse instead of in your pocket making it quite difficult for when to listen into your conversations with your so called friends. The clutter and junk you kept in there crinkled and jingled inside to where Papyrus would get a headache from it. He would make sure you or he cleaned it out once you got back. Then you had left your car here to carpool with Caroline. The only decent and polite one of your female companions. She had picked you up in her own car around 9:30.

Papyrus set his phone down to take another sip of his coffee only to find that it had finished. An annoyed growl escaped past his sharp teeth. Standing he grabbed the cup and the rest of his things to go inside. He wasn't going to refill his cup. He already had two pots of the caffeinated beverage and if he didn't want himself practically running to the city to drag you back with him then he better stop. He needed to preoccupy himself.

Roughly two hours later he stood in the middle of your living room folding one of the many throw blankets you seemed to collect. Papyrus had to say for someone who liked to dress as a slob you had a relatively clean and tidy home, except for your bedroom. He had half a mind to go in there right now and clean the mess in there but then he knew you would start to notice things. One of them being how he had gotten into your house.

Not that you had been their datemate for very long but the relationship with the skeleton brothers was not at the exact part where you would be swapping keys with them just yet. Let alone allowing a clean freak like Papyrus to rummage around your personal items in your bedroom. No. Although they wanted you under their complete control they would allow you that sort of privacy... For now.

As Papyrus was going to pick up another one of your blankets his phone started to ring. Pulling it out of his pocket he noticed his brother's name on the screen.

"What Is It? Is She On Her Way Back?" He asked with a hint of excitement at having her close once more.

"Nah bro they aint gana be home for ah good while. Fortunately ah got ya someth'en ta do till then." Sans voice changed its tone and the mention of work for Papyrus.

"Sans I Have More Important Matters I Should Be Doing Than Doing One Of Your Simple Minded Chores." Papyrus barked in annoyance.

Sans' laugh was slightly cut off by the sound of the wind. He must have been keeping an eye on you on a roof somewhere. "Oh bro ya always know what to say ta make me laugh."

" **Sans**." Papyrus warned.

"Ok, ok. Look ah caught someone that was trying ta get a sniff of our perdy little flower." Sans explained.

"Where Is The Filth Now?"

"In the basement. Have fun baby bro."

Papyrus gave an annoyed 'hn' before hanging up the phone. Still folding the blanket anyways he set it back in the place he had found it before leaving your home to return back to his own.

Like Sans had said there was someone in the basement. The disgusting mongrel sat tied to one of their interrogation chairs with his hands and feet tied to the armrests and the metal legs. Sans must have gotten possessive again seeing as how he had already been roughed up before Paps could even touch him.

Closing the door to the basement he used his magic to create a barrier so that if this heathen dared to escape, which he never would, then he would be met with a rather painful road block. The wooden stairs leading down groaned and creaked stirring the human back into consciousness. His one good eye, that Sans had not blackened, fluttered open to look around. Panic immediately radiated from his soul when he noticed that he had been tied up and he got a good glance at the menagerie of "tools" both Sans and Papyrus used in their line of "work" seeing as that was the only thing that had been lit up in the pitch black room.

"W-where am I?" The beaten man asked testing the restraints before looking over to where Papyrus had reached the end of the steps.

"Where You Are Should Not Be Your Main Priority At The Moment. Instead, Why Don't You Tell Me Why You Were Following My Mate And Her Colleagues Around." Papyrus' face dusted a bit of red at the claim that you were already his mate. The bold statement resembling something that his brother would say. It just showed how much they cared about you or at least that's what Papyrus told himself.

"I don't know what your saying. I was on my way home from work."

**Slap!**

The man's head almost snapped from the force of Papyrus' hand striking the good side of the man's face.

"I Absolutely Detest Lies So Let This Be A Warning That If You Choose To Do So Then My "Tactics" Will Change To Far More Painful Methods On Getting You To Speak. So Then," Papyrus grabbed one of the man's fingers and in warning proceeded to bend it backwards, " Why Were You Following My Mate?"

The man looked at Papyrus and then down at his finger. Unfortunately he was stupid. "I already told you I-"

**Snap!**

"You fucking bastard!" The man screamed in pain.

**Snap!**

"Go to hell!"

**Snap! Snap! Snap!**

The man cried from the pain not even bothering to look down at the mangled mess of his hand. Instead he looked up as Papyrus pulled out a remote. An audible click from the chair had the man jump before he felt the chair rise and then lay himself back so that he was looking up at the stone ceiling. The man cranked his head when he noticed that the tall skeleton had moved over to the table. His eyes went wide when he saw Papyrus pick up one of the many items and come back towards him.

"W-wait! Wait!"

It was around six pm when Sans finally came home.

Fuck was he tired. Never had he known that when woman got together they could spend all day doing absolutely nothing but shop. Shit he had spent at least eight hours tailing you and your friends through that stupid city as you popped in and out of different shops and stores.

He was glad though that he had slipped some extra spending cash when you came to let them know you were going to be gone for the day. He knew you had been saving money for a while now. For what though was still unsure to him. Though when he checked your purse yesterday he had seen only that you had roughly fifty dollars in it. He wouldn't have that, so he slipped you a few more bills. Nothing much on his part but knowing and seeing you paying for things on yourself, or he hoped was for yourself, made him feel a bit better on the whole you leaving without them situation. Next time, if you were up to it, the two of them would take you wherever you liked and bought you what ever that beautiful soul of yours desired.

You deserved it after all. Since you were their soulmate and shit.

You didn't know that yet though.

That was ok for now. Besides he and his brother had already started to plan the perfect moment to tell you. Papyrus would make dinner, you could help but only if you wanted, then they would take you out to the hills where the old watch tower still is and after watching the sky for a while they would tell you. It wasn't something eccentric and dazzling like how he and Paps had originally wanted to do for when they did find their soulmates but after they got to know you and see how you were they ended up having to tone down their expectations and ideals on flattering you a smidge.

For starters you hardly bought anything for yourself save for the things that you really needed and made you comfortable, like all those blankets you kept laying around the house. You rarely wore jewelry. One being where you worked since it would get caught in the machinery and the other being because you just were not that kind of person to wear it. Though he knew that didn't stop his brother from collecting it for you. Then there was the fact that you didn't expect much from them. Not in a bad way but you felt like you did not need anything flashy or dramatic displays of affection from them. You were so easy to please. You would rather stay home with them than going out to party with your coworkers. Preferred small town restaurants rather then the high class ones in the city. Simple.

It also made keeping tabs on you easier. When he had slipped the tracker into your car your movements were easy to track.

Mondays you went to work at 8am. Lunch with Caroline at noon. Leave work at 4pm to head over to Bam's where you would get your groceries for the week. If you weren't to tired you would stop by their place after you had placed everything away.

Tuesday's work schedule was the same. When you got off work though you would stop by the farmers market to see if their tomatoes were perfect for when you came over to make lasagna with his brother. Which would end with you leaving around 8pm to get your things ready for work the next day.

Wednesday and Thursday were the same as Monday save for the shopping trip.

Friday. You never worked on this day since the store was closed so you found working in your garden and tidying up your house common past times for the day unless he or his brother called on you. This was their lazy day with you. Sans usually made time for he and his brother to be with you this day and Saturday since Saturdays you only worked half days.

Sundays were always a coin toss on the brother's part seeing as how you always had those off yet their work always seemed to intervene.

Sans silently cursed at himself at the thought of having to work tomorrow. They were to receive a special "package" to loosen up for one of their main investors. Hopefully they would bring it in the morning when you were at work. Sans' didn't know what he would do if you came home and saw what they did. Although the outcome would be obvious. They wouldn't let you go so easily. You were theirs after all. Even if you ended up fearing them you were going to stay with the skeleton brothers one way or another.

Kicking off his shoes he traded them for his house shoes and opened the door to his room. The house was quiet except for the sound of the faucet running from the kitchen. Papyrus must have been in there either cleaning up or making something for dinner. Hopefully the later but knowing his brother when given something to play with he usually liked taking his time breaking it. Not that Sans' minded. He had eaten something from Grilby's while you and your friends were getting in the car to come back. You still had another two hours till then to get back. Hopefully you had decided to have dinner with them so that if his little bro does decide to cook then none of it would go to waste.

Sure enough when Sans made it down the end of the hall he found his brother cleaning himself rather than the vegetables.

"so what did ya get bro? 'nything good?" Sans said with a yawn as he passed the kitchen to plop himself down onto one of the two large couches in the living room.

"It Would Seem He Was A Stalker For One Of (y/n) Companions. Though Now He Will Not Be Bothering Them Any Longer." Papyrus explained cleaning his hands with a hand towel. He looked over at his brother and placed the towel neatly on the kitchen island. "What Shall We Do With Him?"

"Use 'em as 'n example tomorrow. Break 'is legs in front of the new one ta scare 'em 'n ah'll find somewhere ta dump him later."

Papyrus nodded even though he knew his brother could not see him. "Have You Eaten Yet?"

"yeah bro, don't know bout (y/n) though. They ate lunch but ah didn't see them get 'nything for dinner." Sans explained turning to look over at his brother. "make someth'en if ya want but keep in mind she might 'ave already eaten to."

"I will Make Something Light Then." Papyrus turned back into the kitchen. Opening a cabinet he pulled out a glass bowl and began to prepare dinner for the two of you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was supposed to post this on friday but i wanted to see what you guys think so here it is.
> 
> Hehehe  
> hope you like a bit of teasing. I mean, come on who doesn't when it comes to these two boneheads.

You sighed as you stepped out of the shower. You had just made it home roughly thirty minutes ago. First thing though that you wanted to do once you did was wash all the sweat and stress you had accumulated today. As much as you loved your friends they practically drove you crazy when they decided to go on their shopping trips. That and having been dragged around as well didn't help either. Wrapping the towel around your body you rummaged around your make up drawer to find the remover wipes to rid your face of any make up you didn't get rid of in the shower.

You smiled at the thought of going next door crossed your mind as you wiped your face. You had seen the lights from the inside had been on telling you that your two boyfriends were home. Though you would rather just flop yourself into bed you needed to drop off the things you had brought for the two bone heads as well as receive your daily amount of affection from them.

The three of you had been dating for about three months now. Everything was going great so far save for your and their work schedules. It always seemed like whenever there was a perfect moment Sans or Papyrus would receive a call from their work. You didn't know why they lived so far from it though since they were always getting called in all the time. Sans had explained that they worked in the city but never said exactly where. The city was a good two hours away if you drove the speed limit so the fact that they were always needed and had to travel so far made you kind of concerned. Well that was until you found out that they were your soulmates.

They had been trying so hard to keep it a secret from you for a while now. What would the looks on their faces be when you told them you already knew? Actually, when did they plan on actually telling you? You had expected them to tell you a little after the three of you had started dating yet they had managed to keep their mouths shut still to this day.

You smiled more when you remembered how you found out. You had received some mail in your mail box that was theirs. The three of you had not yet started dating so it came as an awkward surprise when you had crossed the street to their house to hear a rather nasty argument between the two brothers. Obviously the argument was about you as you had heard your name being thrown around a few times but what caught your attention was when you had heard Papyrus being the one to actually yell, louder than his usual, that you were both of their soulmate.

At first it did bother you. Questions like; how you were going to handle two lovers, were the three of you even compatible, or if you wanted to have sex how would it work? You know, the important stuff. But as the days went on and you hung around the brothers more you actually didn't care so much about these questions.

The real problem lay when you started to notice things around your house change. Small things at first. Like your coffee cup and dishes washed. Or the most noticeable, your blankets. You weren't ashamed to say that you had more than you needed but you couldn't help yourself when you found one that happened to be softer than the ones you got at home. Hell even your comforter on your bed was super soft with the fake fur turned to where you felt it on you as you slept. That and it was way oversized. A king sized blanket for your small full sized bed.

This morning you had left three smaller blankets messed up and thrown in plain view. Before you left though you snapped a picture with your phone just in case and sure enough when you got home today they were neatly folded and placed in the same spot you had thrown them. Thankfully whomever was coming in didn't wander into your bedroom but the fact that they were still coming in weirded you out. It had to be Papyrus. He was the only one that was a clean freak but he couldn't have your key right? Unless Sans was teleporting him in but then even that was a mystery.

Like one time when you were on a date with Sans you had been in such a rush that you had forgotten to put away the clothes that you had tried on in the bathroom. Sans had been with you during the whole thing so when you got back you still found the room had been cleaned. Though you had expected the items in question to be placed in your room yet when you searched your closet and drawers the clothes were no where to be found. To make it worse you never saw those clothes again afterwards.

You were definitely going to confront him about it. Just not today.

Tossing on a tank top and some old shorts you slipped on your flip flops. Grabbing a bag that you had set on your coffee table you happily skipped out of your house and across the street. Your feet lightly tip tapped up the few steps and onto the porch where you came up to the front door. You immediately were struck by the smell of something cooking.

 _Paps must have came home late_. You thought. Normally he would have dinner ready by six unless it was like you had thought and he got home after working late. Sans would have eaten already to. He was never one to skip a meal and for some reason the both of them hated when you did. You actually made it a note to not to deny Papyrus when he offered you food.

Although you knew the door was unlocked you were still courteous enough to knock anyways. Entering when you heard Papyrus telling you to come in you made your way to the living room where you found a sleeping Sans. His black button down shirt had the first two buttons undone and his tie hung loosely around his neck. He must have been tired from how loudly he was snoring. Despite that you set the bag on the floor and came up behind him. Lifting his hat, that was covering his face, you gave him a soft kiss on the forehead only to back off when his hand came up to lazily swat you away.

"don't want ya overpriced sweets." He slurrly mumbled in his sleep.

He really must have had a long day.

Sighing knowing that he wasn't going to wake up for a while you decided to find the other skeleton brother.

"Papyrus, Sans said my kisses are overpriced." You feigned the hurt in your voice as you strode into the kitchen where you found the much taller skeleton plaiting some pasta onto two separate plates.

"Hmn. I Am Afraid I Can Not Disagree Nor Agree With My brother. Perhaps If I Was To Sample One Or Two I Might Be Able To Give You A Definitive Answer." Papyrus said calmly going along with her.

"For you Paps you can have as many "samples" as you want." You said with a wave of your hand as you sat yourself on top of the island.

"Very Well. Please Excuse Me For Having Dessert Before Dinner Then." Placing the pan of food onto the stove Papyrus easily strode the few steps it took to come to you.

Smiling you watched as he leaned down offering you his face. In which you took lightly in both of your hands. The bone of his jaw was smooth as you ran your thumb over it admiring the feel of holding your lovers face. Not being one to linger for long you leaned in and speckled every part of his face with the softest and sweetest kisses you could offer making sure to stay away from his mouth. You could feel him trying hard to keep his cool as you continued to tease him. Though you just loved to tease him you decided to stop tormenting him and, with a gentle turn of his head, you kissed him.

You hummed when he moved closer to you. His usual scent and musk filling your nose. You felt his hands slide to either side of you brushing against your thighs. A moan slipped past your lips when he nibbled on them asking for entry. You complied only to be denied when he suddenly pulled away. You blinked for a second as you registered what had happened.

Looking up at him you saw the smug look he had on his face as he stepped back to continue working on plating dinner.

Damn. He got you again.

That was a thing with Sans and Papyrus. They absolutely loved to tease you way more than you liked to do towards them. Especially when things were starting to get very good. At times when they had started this shit you had nearly had to start "taking care of" yourself almost on a daily basis. You had nearly been driven to the brink of insanity. At one point you had googled if a person could die from sexual frustration because that was exactly how you felt. Papyrus was especially good at teasing you. He knew all the buttons to press to get you riled up and he knew the perfect time to leave you hanging.

"I Am Afraid I Am Going To Have To Agree With My Brother." You heard him say as he walked out of the kitchen with the two plates of food.

You felt your heart sink. Had you really done such a bad job? You didn't think you had. You slid off the island just as he was coming back into the kitchen.

"Am I really that bad?" You asked genuinely hurt.

Papyrus stopped in front of you as you spoke. Your words must have stuck something in him for in only a second he had your chin in his hand and his mouth crashed against yours in a heated and searing kiss. Your eyes nearly popped out of your head from such a bold action coming from Papyrus but you accepted it non the less.

"I Meant What I Said When I Agreed With My Brother," He said when the two of you broke apart. You had opened your mouth to say something but he cut you off. ", But I Am Willing To Pay Any Price When It Has To Do With Anything Apart Or About You. Do You Understand?" He asked with a scolding tone like a parent lecturing a child.

You nodded.

"Good And By Chance If You Wish To Become Better," He rubbed his thumb over your bottom lip while his red eye lights bore into your own eyes. ", I Am Always Willing To Teach You."

You cursed at yourself for blushing but the way Papyrus said that just had all your blood rushing to turn your face beet red. It must have been the reaction he was looking for. Leaning forward he gave you one last kiss before letting you go.

"Come. Let Us Eat Before The Food Gets Cold." He politely motioned for you to head to the dining table.

"Has Sans' eaten? I wouldn't want to take it if he hasn't ate yet." You explained.

"Nonsense, My Idiot Of A Brother Has Already Consumed That Grease Slop Of Grillby's Before Coming Home. There Is No Need To Worry About Him." Papyrus pulled out your chair for you in which you politely thanked him for as you sat down.

Dinner was delicious like always once you had started dating. Papyrus had made an Italian sausage pasta that was absolutely amazing. You never knew how or when he found the time to learn how to cook but lord above whom ever taught him needed a gold metal.

Not to be mean or anything but when the two brothers invited you over for the first time to dinner at their place you nearly had to get your stomach pumped right afterwards. But you were a lady and a polite one at that. You would have never told him that the charred over seasoned and dry food was barely considered edible. Though you considered it time and time again whenever he tried to push the left overs onto you to take home the whole night. In the end you did but only to toss it out the moment you got home. Now though it was like someone flipped a switch in his mind. His cooking was absolutely amazing and it was the sole reason you hardly ate dinner at your place now.

Wiping your mouth with a napkin you placed your fork gently onto the plate. "My stars Paps, you made another delicious dinner." You praised. "The Great and Powerful Papyrus has done it again."

"Flattery Will Not Get You Out Of Helping Me With The Dishes My Dear." Papyrus said as he stood grabbing both of their empty plates.

"But it doesn't hurt to try." You giggled.

You followed him back into the kitchen

Once the dishes were done and Paps shooed you out of the kitchen you tiredly made your way back over to where Sans was still sleeping. Sitting yourself next to him you lifted your legs and plopped them right on top of his right thigh.

Sans jumped awake at the sudden feeling of something drop onto him. Snatching his hat off of his face a dark scowl searched for the offending object only to lay his dark red eye lights onto your beautiful bare feet. His looks immediately cooled as a sigh escaped past his sharp teeth.

"Don't scare meh like that darl'en." Sans turned his body so his back was on both the armrest and the backrest of the couch.

"Take it as payback for what you said to me while you were asleep." You huffed as he started to pull you on top of him.

"'n what would that be?" Sans put his right leg under his left that hung off of the couch and with one more shift of your body he had you laying in a sitting position on top of him. Your left side of your body relaxing into the small space he left you between his right arm and chest. Your ass sat comfortably on his thigh and your own legs were bent across his lap. His left hand already wandering up and down your exposed thigh.

"Apparently I might be to expensive." There was a hint of annoyance in your voice. "Papyrus seems to agree."

"Expensive!?" Sans barked out a laugh that had you pouting. You tried to get up but his hands held you close pulling you up higher so your head was now in front of his own. "Oh sweetheart, if anyth'en ya aint expensive enough."

You were about to speak when a loud thud. came from the door to the basement.

Whipping your head around you noticed something shimmering on the door. "What was that?"

"Probra'bly ah box fell or someth'en."

There was something in the tone he used. You didn't know what it was but it felt weird. That and for you to just think it was just a box didn't sit right. It sounded much heavier and what was a box doing on the staircase to the basement anyways?

"Could you check just in case?"

You felt Sans annoyed growl vibrate through his chest.

"Ah told ya its 'noth'en."

"Sans~" You whined. Sliding your hand up and down his sternum seductively you leaned in to give his jaw a nip. You knew he loved it when you did this. His hand on your thigh was already squeezing its soft flesh. "If you go check I'll show you the surprise I got for you and Paps."

You noticed the annoyance on his face lighten a bit.

"'s it someth'en ah can use on ya?"

"Perhaps." You said nipping him again. "Though I would much rather see it on you instead."

Sans seemed to contemplate it but you knew he was going to do it anyways. It was so easy to get him to do what you wanted with just a please and a tease. Not once had this tactic failed you, not yet at least.

You perked up when he sighed.

Sans sat up and gently slid you off of him. Happily you scoot yourself over to the other side of the couch to watch him as he got off of the couch to walk over to the basement door. What you didn't expect was for him to stop before he had grabbed the handle. Then in a blink he was gone.

What? Why did he do that? Why didn't he just use the door? He was right there.

You knew of Sans teleportation and often times he would scare the shit out of you with it. Like when you were on your days off and watching horror movies only for him to pop in during a jump scare. Or the times when you were changing and you gave him several good flashes of your chest when he appeared at your doorway. You were sure the neighbors down the road heard your shrieking those days. Yet this wasn't a situation that called for him to port away.

Just as you were going to get up to go to the door he reappeared with a toolbox in one of his hands. You watched as he lifted it and lightly shook it showing you that it was what had caused the noise. Doubt was still webbed in your mind but you would set it aside, for now.

"So," Sans placed the tool box by the door before he walked back over to the living room. ", what's the surprise?"

"Oh!" Excitement lit up your face. Jumping off of the couch you went over to the large paper shopping bag. Snatching it up you motioned for Sans to sit back down, which he did. Plopping yourself next to you, turned so you were facing him, and you brought your legs fully on the couch so you were kneeling with the bag between the two of you. Practically bouncing in your spot you brought out the first items.

The first stuff you brought out was two boxes with the name of a well known high end store. Peaking in one of the boxes you quickly closed it and put it to the side before handing Sans the other. Sans took it gently out of your hands looking at your face with concern before opening it.

Inside was a pitch black tie with a deep blood red Paisley design, a handkerchief with the same coloring, and cufflinks that completed the set.

"Do you like it? I saw it out of the corner of my eye. I actually almost walked past it but I am so glad I didn't. You could wear it with that red vest you always use and if not well I found one that would also go with it."

You pulled out said vest and neatly placed it over the bag to show it off. It looked the same as the tie set except the colors were switched.

"Don't think that vest is gana fit me doll." Sans said looking down at the vest, the tie removed from the box sitting between his fingers.

True the vest did look child sized compared to him but that's what had you so giddy.

"That's what I thought to but watch!" You quickly, and carefully, Picked up the vest and threw it on you. Obviously it was to big for you but just as you slipped your other arm in the vest started to shrink. So much so that it conformed to your exact body shape. It gave enough room for you to have space to breathe and show off your ample curves.

This had Sans attention as you saw the intrigued and approving look on his face.

"Here you try it." You shrugged off the vest and handed it to him.

Placing the box down he reached for the vest. The moment his boney hand touched it the fabric than began to lengthen, the arm holes also growing larger, until it was the perfect size for him.

"Oh Sans the store had **everything**! They have this monster section there and of course everything looked rather small and I really wasn't going to get this until one of the workers demonstrated one for me, and she was a big monster let me tell you, so you should have seen the look I had when I saw what it did!"

"Ah'm sure its just like the one ya make'en now." He teased. Placing the vest down, which shrunk back to its original size when he let go, he leaned forward to give you a thankful kiss. "Ah'll wear it the next meeting ah get called to. How's that sound?"

"So long as you wear it then I don't care where." You giggled leaving your face close to receive another kiss, which you got. "I got Papyrus the same thing except his is orange and gold rather than orange and black. I mean they looked nice but I was afraid it would have made him look like a Halloween decoration."

Sans chuckled at the thought of his brother being a hanging decoration. "Ah'm sure he would 'preciate it just as much as ah do."

"Well then if you appreciate these then I'm sure your both going to love what else is in here." You teased shaking the bag lightly. Your attention was quickly taken towards the clock though when it started to chime.

It was already 10pm.

Sighing you closed the bag and set it onto the coffee table. "But I guess I wont be able to see your reaction until tomorrow."

Sans placed the items you gave him to the side as he reached for you. You allowed him to pull you back onto his lap yet this time you were straddling him.

"Stay here t'night." He growled into your hair. His hands started to roam your body squeezing and fondling whatever he could touch.

"I wish I could Sans but I have to work tomorrow." You said sadly.

"Fuck that, ya can work me 'nstead." Sans rumbled his hand playing with the waistband your shorts.

"Sans~" You whined trying to push him away only for him to pull you closer.

Thankfully Papyrus was there to save you.

 **Smack**!

"Fuck! The hell bro!?"" Sans growled rubbing the back of his head.

"Release Her. Both She And You Have Work In The Morning So There Will Be No Canoodling Tonight." Papyrus barked waving the rolled up cooking magazine threateningly at Sans.

"Five more minutes." You didn't know if Sans was speaking to you or Papyrus but either way his comment got him another smack.

"Now." Papyrus warned.

You had to stifle a laugh at the fact that Sans was actually contemplating on letting you go and not getting smacked again or keeping you trapped on his lap and receiving and even more powerful hit than before.

"Sans... if you let me go I'll model what's in the bag for you when I get home tomorrow." Oh that definitely got his attention. You saw that sharp smile of his turn lecherous at what he might have thought was in the bag be placed on you. You could see the gears turn in his head as he pictured every possibility.

" **Promise**." It wasn't a question. You felt the hair on the back of your neck rise at how serious he sounded.

"I promise, Sans."

Sans sighed when he came back from teleporting you back home. He had left you alone in your hall outside of your bedroom and it took everything in him not to throw you on your bed and fuck the ever living shit out of you. He was honestly getting tired of this waiting shit and even though it was his own idea to wait till they told you about the whole soulmate thing it was driving him absolutely mad. Just seeing you in that tight fitting tank top and those shorts that let him freely touch that soft skin of yours just screamed at him. Begging him to rip them off and defile the delicate flower between your legs.

 _Shit. Calm down Sansy. Wait for tomorrow. Just a couple more hours._ He thought to himself.

Ah that's right, you had left them something else inside that bag you brought.

Picking up the bag off of the table he expected whatever that was inside to be in plain view however it seemed you had thought ahead and had whatever it was wrapped up. In fact as he pulled the packages out it seemed as though you had again got something for the both of them. Judging from the weight and how soft it felt he was definitely sure it was lingerie. A dark smile stretched across his face.

Where had you gone to get these when he had followed you around all day? If he wasn't in the store watching you from close by then he was outside watching you from afar yet even then he had not seen you go to such a store like this. Was it when he distracted himself with your friend's stalker? You had to have done it then. He couldn't think of any other opportunity for you to have done it.

Sans mind began to wonder at what kind of pieces you had picked out. He definitely hoped they were something frilly. Or lace. They would go perfectly with each fantasy he had about you since they saw you the first time. He liked the one where you came up to him after he just got home. You would be wearing one of them black sheer robes. Of course it could also be red, maybe he would let you get away with a wine colored one so long as you wore it in front of him only. You wouldn't have anything but black lace under it though.

Sans' moth began to salivate as he played the scene out. He would be sitting in their bedroom, the perfect place for each and every one of your nightly visits. It would be decorated of course with dark colors and expensive decor but he wouldn't pay much attention to them. Not when he had such a precious thing like you in front of him. You would walk up to him slowly. The sway of your hips would make his fists ball as he waited for you to get close enough to grab you.

Yet you wouldn't. You would tease him. Stay away just enough to be out of reach. That's when the show would really start. You would take off that robe ever so carefully like it was made with the thinnest of paper. Sliding it down over your shoulders letting him see that beautiful skin of yours. Naked and smooth. Ready for him to mark it with his mating mark.

He had been thinking on where to put it for a while now. He honestly couldn't decide if he should put it on your shoulder where everyone would know you were his or if he bit you on your inner thigh. It would be a sacred place that no one but him would see. An intimate and secret place just for him.

Though you were never marked in his fantasies. Not until he fucked you that is.

Once you had taken off the robe would be when the fun would begin. You would show yourself off to him. Let him get a good view of what you were offering to him. Your hands gliding across your curves. It would be just as he was about to break that you finally came to him. That's when he would have his fun.

Sadly Sans didn't have the house for that room nor did he want your first time with him to be by himself. To his own shock he would only share you with Papyrus on that day they confessed they were your soulmates. It would be the only time he would allow his brother to fuck you at the same time he was doing you. After that he would have you alone. The same would go for Papyrus. If he wanted you then he could have you when he wasn't in the same room.

Sans sighed as he moved his stuff off of the couch. He would leave Papyrus' items in the bag and leave it on his door since he could hear him in the shower. Grabbing all the items he teleported to his room where he neatly placed his stuff on the bed before porting in front of Paps door.

As he was making sure the string handles wouldn't pop off the knob a nearly inaudible moan slipped through the floor. You wouldn't have been able to hear it less you had your ear to the floor but because of him having his predator hearing he had detected it easily.

He had almost forgotten about their little friend down stairs. He had almost been found out by you. Almost caught. Almost.

That would have been bad. Not for him so much as it would have been for you and their little buddy downstairs. He really didn't want to do what he would if you found out about their little secret just yet. He wanted to ease you into their line of work slowly. Show you that you were in no form of danger when you were with them. Hell you wouldn't even have to see them work. They would set you up as far away from it as they could. That's also why they were looking for a new place. So far they were eyeing three in the city near the port. Three good two story houses that were dirt cheep and ready for them to snatch up and remodel. Turn them into that perfect house you often talked about.

The creaking of the basement steps drew his attention to the poor bastard now chained to the wall. This dip shit actually managed to escape the restraints on their chair. How he didn't know, seeing as how both of his hands were fucked up. He was glad he had not opened the door when you were here.

The moment he got to the basement door he could hear the heart beat of his just past the three inch slab of wood. He had managed to crawl up the flight of stairs but Sans guessed when he saw that the door was not going to open the ass decided to try to bust the door down.

Sans was honestly pissed that he had done that.

He had taken your attention away from him and ruined a good relaxing moment between the two of them. Ruined the feeling of having you on him. The sweet few chances you two got to just lay there and just be. Gone with a single thud against the door.

Don't get him wrong he wanted to murder the poor bastard right then and there but you were still in their house. You would have heard him. You would have ran. So he chained him up against the wall and popped a gag in his mouth. Not his best but it worked. Then all he had to do was distract you with something. A simple thing. His tools for the house were next to the stairs.

He could see the doubt in your eyes when he came back. Saw the glance towards that door behind him. He needed to distract you.

Now that you were gone though there was no need to be quiet.

Sans roughly patted the man on the cheek. He must have passed out from the shock if he tried messing with his magic chains.

"Time ta wake up pal."

Sans removed the gag as he began to stir. His face was still fucked up. The swelling making his beaten eye nearly hidden behind the skin.

The man mumbled something as he started to stir.

"What's that bud? Ah didn't quite catch that."

"kill... me." His dry hoarse voice was just barely a whisper.

Sans chuckled. "Aft'ah ah play with ya real quick. Got ta make ya look presentable for when our guest comes t'morrow. Hope ya don't mind shar'en ah room for ah couple of hours."

That got the man's attention. What was Sans going to do to him that he hasn't done already? His answer came when Sans picked up the large sledgehammer from the hook on the wall.

The man seemed to have conjured up some energy when he saw Sans turn to him. The chains stung his skin as he yanked and pulled on them but no matter how hard he tried to free himself he was met with the same outcome. His struggling only grew more fervent when the sounds of Sans shoes thumped on the cold stone floor.

"Alright bud. Do try and hold still for meh." Sans sharp smile curved dangerously as he slung the sledgehammer over his shoulder with ease stopping when he got at a close enough distance. "Ah really hate ta miss."

With out missing a beat and not giving the man much of a chance to move the hammer struck its mark with ease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans: * sits bloody sledgehammer on table*
> 
> Sans: Ah've been working on the railroad. All the Live. Long. Day.
> 
> Reader : *eating tomato soup* ...thats nice


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being short. I just got a lot of stuff going in with my other stories and wanted to pump a chapter out for this one before I forget.

"I'm telling you Caroline its weird."

"Well they are monsters. What did you expect would happen? And with two no less." Your friend said. She was placing a glass pane on the Excalibur machine so that she could cut it to a much agreeable size. "Besides what's the problem with them coming and cleaning up a bit? Shit I would like for Ethan to clean when he's at home but that's like telling a fish to breathe air."

"But its not just the cleaning! Yesterday when I went over I know something was in the basement. It was there at the door to but instead of Sans just opening it he ported through to the other side. Like he didn't want me to see." You explained. You were leaning on the work bench with a paint brush in your hand. You were supposed to be touching up some chipped ends on the frames but the events of last night and yesterday still had you bothered.

"Then why don't you go when they're not home?" Caroline slid the glass cutter handle across the glass with ease and with just a gentle tap the perfectly cut piece popped right off of the much larger one. "You say they work this Sunday right?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Caroline brought the cut glass over to the work bench and placed it into the frame to see it was the right fit. It was. Like always. "Then do some house snooping of your own."

"I would but the fact I don't have a key and the fact that Sans can appear out of no where and strangle the shit out of me, very easily might I add, are two very good reasons why I cant. And besides what am I gana do If I do find something? Its not like I can go to the cops about it. I would have to go to the Monster Authorities and from what I hear they can very well be bought out just like ours." You sighed.

"Well then I guess your fucked." Caroline huffed taking off her protective glasses. "What do you want me to write on your headstone? I was thinking "Here lies (Y/n). Got fucked both figuratively and physically by her skeleton soulmates. May she rest preferably in one piece.""

"Your not funny." Yet you still laughed.

"Listen, how about this? If you do find some shit out and you need to hide somewhere then come to my place. I'll hide you in the in-law house we got in the back for Ethan's mother when she comes over. Then, I don't know, figure something out."

"Are you sure?" You asked placing the paint brush down. "What if they do find me there? I don't want them to hurt you or your noodle of a husband."

"Pfft. We'll be fine. What's the worse he could do?" Caroline mocked with a laugh.

"Is that the worse you can do?" The new man that Sans had strapped to the chair asked with a messed up smile spitting out both blood and a tooth on the stone floor.

He had arrived this morning hell bent on pissing Sans off but what he didn't know was that Sans found his little game quite enjoyable. They had been going along with this back and forth game for about an hour or so. It just gave him more time to vent out some frustration before you arrived at noon.

Sans had decided that today would be the day they told you about being their soulmate. Not only that but they had finally got a call from the realtor telling them that their offer for the best of the three houses had been accepted. This was great. Now all they had to do was wait for the deed to be signed and they would have the contractors flood in. He could practically feel his bones rattle at how excited and nervous he was.

Not that he had anything to worry about. You were theirs after all. Whether you wanted to or not.

"Heh. I'm surprised ya having fun to pal. How about this? Ah'll give ya, say, thirty more minutes with meh before my bro comes in." Sans wiped the blood on his knuckles off on the rag he held. He was sitting in front of the dude on a spare wooden chair he kept down in the basement.

"Aw, come on Sans! Don't leave me over that dame of yours. I thought what we had was special." The man laughed. "Look, even wore my best white shirt for you to dirty."

Sans chuckled. "Can't help it bud. If ya eve'ah get the chance ta see her ya would know why. Though cus ya knocked up ya boss's new wife ah doubt he will let meh keep ya alive."

Ah that's right. News of you had started to spread amongst the little groups. Not that they would ever let your identity be known just yet but during a conversation at one of their little get togethers Sans may have let it slip that they had found you. He just couldn't help himself. Everything had been going so well that day that he accidentally let you slip past his tongue during the conversation. Of course it shocked everyone that heard.

Sans having a little lady that wasn't one that worked the corner? Who had ever heard of such an absurd thing. That was like telling them the sky was turning brown. Yet as the few months went on they noticed the actual effect you had on Sans. He was more antsy to get home, distracted at times more than usual, and when he was mad over something that had to do with you well... lets just say they didn't want to be the one getting the beat down that day.

"Listen. Ah don't want ya ta die by my bro. He isn't kind when it comes ta getting secrets out'ah people. So just tell meh where ya hid ya boss's wife and the money."

The man gave a breathy chuckle. "You know as well as anyone they want both me and her dead, Sans. I cant have that. I would say you would know but you haven't been with your girl for that long. Not as long as me and Medina."

"Yeah ya right, ah wouldn't know since ah aint human but monsters have a somewhat different way of protect'en one's mate. We won't deal with any form of bullshit. Ah would 'av killed 'em before ah would 'av let them get me." Sans explained.

That was true. He wouldn't let anything happen to you. Be it intentional or not if anyone or thing had either upset you or harmed you then you bet your sweet thick ass that both he and his brother would wipe it off the face of the earth. Hell they don't even have to physically touched you. Just a simple lustful glance or a disdained look at you would have Sans ripping the poor fools heart out.

Though the thought of you being in the same situation as his pall here did draw some concern. In his line of work there was always the chance of someone getting abducted and you being important to both Sans And Papyrus did have its set backs. It would make you an object to hold above their heads if someone had managed to take you away from them. That's one of the reasons they wanted to get to you first and hide you away the moment they could. So that if someone got the stupid idea of trying to get to you then Sans would know right away and snuff them out before you could even turn around to notice.

"That's why ah gata keep going." Sans sighed patting the guy's shoulder as he stood from the chair. Sans free hand fisted. "No hard feelings."

The man didn't speak. Instead a tired laugh from him bounced off the stone walls of the basement before being silenced by the solid hit that came from Sans' punch.

(Noon.)

Your car keys jingled in your hand as you hopped out if your jeep. You had just got home from work and your conversation with Caroline was still tumbling around in your mind.

You glanced across the street to the skeleton's house. It looked quiet over there. Maybe... You could...

The ringing if your phone made you jump.

"Hello?" You asked not even checking the Caller ID.

"Hey sweetheart. Ya not busy tonight, right?" It was Sans.

"Uh... no?" You gave their house one more glance before you decided to leave it be. Turning you fiddled with your keys to get your house key ready. "Why? Eager for me to kick off my modeling career?" You joked remembering the promise you made to him last night.

"Shit doll, don't make me go cutting mah plans short just yet. Me and Paps just want ta do someth'en nice for ya today." You heard him mess with something as he spoke.

Opening the door to your house you threw your apron on the coat rack and hung your keys on one of the lower knobs. "Is it time sensitive? If I have to leave soon then I need to know what and where Sans."

"Don't worry bout it. Ah left some stuff in ya bathroom if ya do. Just text me when ya ready. M'kay?" Sans asked patiently, or you hoped it was patiently.

"Are they something I can use on you?" You joked using his words from last night.

He didn't say anything but the low chuckle that came from the phone did make you shiver.

"I- I'll see you in a little bit."

Sans gave you an acknowledging "hm" before hanging up the phone.

You gave a sigh at what had just happened. Here you are trying to figure these guys out and you still tried to flirt with them. Well, Sans. You tried to flirt with Sans. The one that seemed the most dangerous of the two.

You peeked around the corner and into the hall where your bathroom was. The door was slightly closed. You had left it wide open this morning so that confirmed that Sans had came into your house. Your feet shuffled yourself over and flipping the light switch on you were met with a dazzling sight. Hanging where your hand towel rack was you saw the prettiest coral colored dress you had ever seen. Though that wasn't the only thing. Laying on the sink was a pair of black flats, a simple silver bracelet, and what made you adamantly blush was that the package you had left for Papyrus was there.

(12:20)

Sans sat at the dinning room table drumming his phalanges anxiously. What was taking you so long? He had set up everything for you, so why were you taking your sweet time putting it on? Did you not like it? He knew you didn't like dresses but you would look so beautiful in it.

Were you going to shower first? Was that it? You did just get out of work. You would feel self conscious if you smelled if sweat. He wouldn't mind though if ya did. Hell even if you were sweating because of him he also wouldn't mind one bit.

His fingers stopped their wrapping on the table.

"What Is It?" Papyrus asked. He was leaning against the wall trying to keep himself from pacing.

"Did ya listen in on her today?" Sans asked.

"No. She Leaves Her Phone In Her Locker When She Is Working. I Have Not Listened On Her All day."

Sans sighed through his nose. A dangerous thought had crossed his mind. Had someone had tried to get close to you while you were at work? They cant hang around you there so it left you open to handle yourself when others tried to push their advances. Not that they didn't trust you. They could always tell when you were lying. They didn't even have to check your intentions to tell. Still though it didn't sit well with him that someone or something had happened with you at work.

Actually, now that he thought about it you did sound off when you spoke on the phone with him a bit ago. A scowl started to form on his skull over his internal thoughts. Yet that instantly disappeared when his phone buzzed.

 **Little Lady(you)** : I'm at your door.

Sans made a motion to get up but before he could his brother had already started to open the door.

"Well don't you look snazzy." You awed when the door opened revealing Papyrus and his brother to you.

Papyrus looked more dressed up than he usually did. In fact he wasn't even wearing his usual black like he always wore. Instead he sported a dark grey suit with a cream button-up. It went well with your own outfit and if the shirt was a bit more on the pink side it would have matched perfectly.

"And here I almost thought I might have been overdressed."

"Nonsense. Even If We Underdressed You We Will Always Find You Perfect." Papyrus stepped aside so that you could come in. Which you did but you stopped in front of Paps in a silent hint that you were offering him a kiss. Which he complied bending slightly at the hip to press a soft kiss on your cheek.

"Honestly sweetheart ah'd rather see ya in nothen at all." You heard Sans speak closer to you than he had been before.

You glanced up to see him mere inches from you. He was wearing his usual black suit, no shock there, but it seemed like he might have had it dry cleaned.

"Knowing you Sans you would have me wearing nothing all day every day." You huffed.

"True, and ah'd enjoy every minute of it." He said not bothering to hide his lecherous smile from you.

You rolled your eyes when Sans wiggled his brow bones at you. "Anyways. Where are we going? Something important must have happened if you got me all dolled up."

"Indeed. Something Important Did Happened But The Most Important Has Yet To Happen. So Before Then We Wish To Take You Out For A Bit Although Our **Original** Plan Was To Eat Here." Papyrus explained throwing the word over to Sans.

"We wouldn't 'ave had the time ta Paps and we're wast'en time here." Sans offered you his arm which you stared at for a second before taking it. "Come on sweetheart lets get ya in the car."

You sat in the back seat of Papyrus' car awkwardly. Both Sans and Papyrus chose to sit in the front as Papyrus drove you to where ever they had planned on taking you. Which in this case seemed far. The good thing was that you were comfortable. The inside of Paps' car was nice and spacious which was to be expected since it was an expensive one.

You looked out the tinted window. The trees of the town you lived in started to turn sparse and few between as you passed the farm fields and large patches of cleared land with meticulously placed windmills. But as time passed the trees and brush came back but you noticed that you were starting to head uphill.

You actually had no idea where you were being taken and, honestly, it made that awkward feeling rise more. Seriously the conversation you had with Caroline came back like a truck going 100mph. Were they really planning on taking you out to celebrate or were they only bringing you to just "take you out"? Oh lord. Were they going to dump you somewhere once they got their?

Your heart rate picked up to where you were sure the two monsters in the front seat could hear. You tried to play it off. Leaning your elbow on the door you rested your head in your palm to make it seem like you were getting bored.

You knew you weren't the best actor but you prayed they didn't pick up on your internal panicking.

"Ya do'en ok back there darl'en?" Sans asked looking at you through the rearview mirror.

Fuck.

"Hmm?" You asked pretending like you didn't hear him.

You glanced up to meet his own red eye lights n the mirror.

"I'm fine, just thinking about work tomorrow. Me and Caroline have to do inventory and I am so not looking forward to it." You sighed. You weren't lying. You and your friend do have inventory to do on Monday and with five trucks to unload with new frames, glass, and machine parts you knew that it was going to be a long day. You could already feel the annoyance of "the Monday drudge day" already seep in. Yet it was only a drop in the bucket at what you felt now. Your anxiety and fear was already starting to creep in the longer you stayed in the car.

Either Sans believed you or he was really good at hiding that he knew. He seemed laxed as he sat in the front passenger side taking glances every now and again at you. His smile seemed normal but you still felt odd at seeing it. Like it was a facade. An illusion he had put on to try and put you at ease so that the struggle of getting you to where they were going to end you wouldn't be so hard on them.

You shook your head at those thoughts. You needed to calm down. These two were your soulmates. They wouldn't kill you. They couldn't. But that didn't mean that they wouldn't harm you.

No. No you needed to stop that. Stop riling yourself up. You were fine. You were safe. Nothing was going to happen. You were just going on a celebratory date with your two skeleton boyfriends. Actually, should you still be calling them your boyfriends knowing that they were your soulmates? What would you even consider them now? Your mates? That sounded to intimate. Soulmates sounded somewhat childish even though you knew that monsters took the word and held it at a higher level than humans did.

Were they your husbands? Your face flushed. Saying that they were your husbands meant saying that you three were already married. An image of domestic life with them flitted into your mind. Sans sitting in a leather arm chair probably reading something, Papyrus sitting at a desk flipping through the bills that were obviously going to be paid early and on time, and you sitting on the couch with a swollen belly enjoying the quiet bliss before the unknown gendered child was freed from your womb. The bliss on your face as you relaxed into the cushioned couch would have you nodding off knowing that you and the child, or children, were safe and content.

Lost in thought you had failed to realize that you had arrived wherever they had been taking you. That and the fact that they had already got out of the car. It was actually Papyrus door closing that snapped you out of it.

Unbuckling yourself you tried to open the door when the much taller skeleton beat you to it. Politely thanking him you stepped out, making sure to bring your clutch purse that held your phone, you took in your surroundings. The outside of the place looked like a forest. Well technically you were in one. Tall oaks and other types were surrounding the modern and stylish restaurant that was overlooking a pretty steep cliffside. There was a level and smooth path that led to the front which made you glad that Sans or Papyrus chose flats rather than heels.

"Wow." You awed. You had no idea a place like this even existed. Well even if you did you were sure it was to expensive for you anyways. Papyrus finger closed your open mouth causing you to blush. You turned to look up at him

"Fly's Dear."

You gave him a pout.

Sans chuckled earning him your attention now. His large hand came up to gently pet the top of your head making sure to not mess up your hair. You weren't sure when he got behind you but you felt an odd chill crawl up your spine from being sandwiched between the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I see Paps as that one parent that puts one of them oversized winter jackets on you even though its barely 70°.
> 
> Paps: *scoff* I Would Do No Such Thing Like That. 
> 
> Reader forced into wearing 3 diffrent sweaters: of course you wouldn't Paps.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow.... this took me forever to do and it seemed like I did so little. :l  
> Anyways here's chapter 4 i hope you all enjoy some drama cus I do lol.

Sans suppressed what seemed like the eighth growl since they entered the restaurant. He couldn't help it. The way you were gaining stares from the waiters to the glances given to all three of them from the other customers had him acting on edge. Hell even the way you were acting before they got there had him questioning certain things. Not of course bringing you out though. He saw how happy you were when you had seen where they had brought you. The way your eyes lit up had his soul throbbing knowing that they had something that made you happy.

But something was off with you.

He could feel it.

Why?

What had happened?

What was causing those little fits of panic you were having? Don't think he didn't notice you having them on the way here. The way you sat yourself nearly pressed into the door like you wanted to jump out. Like they had abducted you...Well. They kind of did. Yet you still willingly came with them so it was ok. Then when he asked you what was wrong in the car you nearly jumped out of your skin. You even tried to play yourself off as being worried for work. You were such a bad actor, trying your best to try and hide it from them. What were you afraid of them finding out?

"Sans?"

"Hm?" Sans snapped out of his thinking when your voice softly spoke from next to him. They had sat you right in the middle of them. Close enough so they were easily able to touch you but gave you enough space so as to not feel crowded.

"What do you want to drink?" You had asked. The waiter was standing next to you waiting for him to answer. He was to close for his liking.

"Brandy."

"Is there any particu-" The waiter started to ask but Sans cut him off.

"The strongest one ya have kid." Sans almost snapped. He didn't mean for him to sound so mad but when he saw that you had jumped along with the waiter he figured he needed to get his emotions under control.

When the waiter scurried off Sans he looked down and took the sight of you in. You looked so beautiful. So sweet. So delicate. A little angel made just for them and you were going to be theirs. Not only tonight but for as long as they lived. Theirs to love. To care for. Yet also to taint. To beg them to have your wings clipped so that you would stay with them forever. To hide away from your world and theirs.

"Well someone seems to be feeling better." Sans heard you whisper from next to him.

He looked up towards your face. You were nervously smiling up at him. His eye lights caught the movement of your hand and followed it as you brushed your hair behind your ear.

"Ah'm always in a good mood when ah'm with ya doll." He noticed the light blush rise on your cheeks earning you chuckle from him that had you darkening even more. "What's the matter doll? Skeleton got your tongue?"

You rolled your eyes at him but you stayed with that smile. "Depends. Paps was the one to give me lessons so if anyone has my tongue I'm sure it would be him."

"Is that so?" Sans asked raising an eyebrow over towards Papyrus whom was now looking anywhere but them. "Didn't know ya were so good at _French_ bro. Mind if ah test her after each lesson?"

That made Papyrus scoff as he turned his attention back to the both of you. He was about to say something but the waiter came back with your drinks forcing you all to cut the intimate conversation short.

When the waiter gave you your dinks he was quick to take your meal orders. The three of you stayed quiet for a solid moment afterwards and before someone could pick up another conversation the food was quickly brought out.

It was good. You had to admit that the smell and the taste was very appetizing and Sans as well as Papyrus seemed to deem it acceptable to. You had ordered something with chicken. You had never had it before but you did enjoy it better than you thought you would. The boys however got the same thing, steaks, however their side dishes were different.

Conversing while the three of you ate was light. Most of it was you talking about the project you and Caroline had been working on for the past few days and how the delivery guys that brought the frames seemed to be getting more and more careless when handling them. You went on to talking about how they had broken four out of the ten 8 ft. beams meaning that they were going to go down in price if they were picked. That meant more work for you in touch ups but not being able to get the full price like how you wanted.

When the three of you finished your meals the waiter was quick to remove the finished plates leaving the three of you to let your food settle.

"So." You chimed dabbing your mouth with your napkin one last time. "Mind telling a girl what we're celebrating?"

You watched as both brothers straightened, Sans more than Papyrus. Pulling out something from the inside of his jacket Papyrus set down a small black box onto the table. At first you had a mild panic attack thinking that it was a ring box but as he had pulled his hand away you noticed that it was flatter and in more of a rectangle shape. You looked over at Paps in silent permission to take it which he gave you with a nod of his head.

Reaching for the box you listened to what Sans was now saying.

"So ya see sweetheart things 'ave been going smoothly so far between us and we, Paps and ah, believe its time ta take the next step."

Your mind drifted over this being a proposal again and it cause you to hesitate in opening the box. Monster marriages to humans have yet to be approved yet and some people still see it as being frowned upon even if you were already mated to them. It was a stupid view but it did hinder a lot of monsters options when trying to make their other halves happy.

"Work has been do'en well ta and as much cash as we 'ave been raking in we decided it was time ta settle in a place that was perfect of us. So ya see, what ah'm trying ta say is-"

"We Wish For You To Move In With Us Once The House We Bought Has Been Properly Renovated." Papyrus finished for him seeing as his brother had taken so long to get the words out.

Your head snapped up to look at Papyrus and then to Sans. Paps had his usual scowl as he stared down at the now opened box in your hand while Sans seemed to have started sweating bullets. His red tinted sweat beading around his forehead.

"Real smooth bro." Sans said using his napkin to wipe his skull, thankfully it was red as well so it wouldn't stain.

Papyrus scoffed leaning back in his chair while folding his arms across his chest. "You Were Wasting Time."

Sans was going to retort back when he heard you giggle. Both brothers turned to look down at you as you held the key gently in between your fingers. "I thought Sans was going a good job but I can sympathize with Paps enthusiasm."

"Listen ah know this is sudden 'n all but the house won't be ready for a few weeks so ya have time ta think it over." Sans tried to explain.

"I don't think I need to." You said placing the key back in the box and closing it softly. This made both brothers stiffen and all shocked eyes were on you and the serious face you held. You looked between the two of them again noticing their looks a confused one slipping upon your own. "What? Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"Kid." Sans said, an unknown tone in his voice. "Think it over will ya? Give it time?"

"Why would I need time to think about moving in with my two soulmates for?" You asked matter of factly. You held your serious face but you couldn't help the sweet smile that ended up coming from your stern façade. This got the boys to do a complete 180. From shocked to relieved then confused only to go back to shocked and then finally settling on confusion once more. "Albeit I will have to find someone to keep an eye on my house until I decide to sell it. Or not, I could keep it as a hidey-hole when one of you guys piss me off and I need a place to escape to. Oh and there's my job. Depending on where you two got the house might mean a longer drive."

"Wait, hold up." Sans finally spoke when he got himself together, Papyrus seeming to have done the same. "Ya know bout the soulmate thing!?"

You looked at Sans with that same smile and nodded only to jump with a squeak when his hand slammed on the table as you felt anger rolling off of him in dangerous waves. You glanced down at where his hand had hit and then around the restaurant. People and monsters were looking your way with curious eyes.

"Um, Sans-"

" **Who told ya**." That wasn't a question. It was a command. One that actually made your heart clench in fear. But you knew you were not at fault for this.

Stealing yourself you looked Sans in the eye lights, which were now tiny sharp specs in his dark sockets. "You and Papyrus did, Sans."

" **Bullshit**!"

"Are you calling me a liar Sans? Because of all people you should know that I despise both **secrets** and **lies**. Also, you need to calm down your causing a scene."

"Fuck caus'en a scene tell me who told ya. **Now**."

"Brother. Enough, Let Her Explain." Papyrus said with a bit of warning.

Sans clenched his hand into a fist but released it when he let out a drawn out breath. When you saw that he was trying to keep himself together you turned away from him and the questioning scowl he now gave you. You didn't know where this anger of his was coming from and you didn't like it one bit. Instead of looking at either brother you chose to give your own glare at the table cloth that was lightly brushing your exposed part of your leg almost soothingly.

"Bunny." You eyes snapped up to him when you heard him call you your pet name. He hardly ever used it in public and for a very good reason. Nearly every time you heard it flow out of that sharp mouth of his it sent a shiver of delight through you. Yet now though it merely served to gain your attention. "Will You Please Tell Us How You Found Out About It?"

You sighed letting your shoulders slump forward. Not a very ladylike thing to do in a place like this but you really couldn't care less right now. The worry you had this morning and this drama now was just making you even more tired and wanting to just go home. Leaning back in your chair you wrapped one arm under your breasts to hug yourself while your free hand came up to rub the space between your eyebrows. "About a few months ago before we started dating. I got your mail in my box so I had planned on just dropping it off in yours when I heard the both of you arguing. I was just going to leave right at that moment but I heard you say my name and then say that I was your guys soulmate. No one really told me and I've known since we started dating."

You glared over at Sans as he himself leaned back in his own chair. He released another sigh and you saw his shoulders lax a bit. Now instead of anger a look of regret took over his face. _Good. He should feel bad for yelling at me._ You thought. He made a move to apologize to you when you stopped him by raising your hand to him.

"I'm going to find the bathroom and when I get back I would like to leave." You tried to make it sound more of a statement rather than a suggestion even if your voice was wavering a bit. But you managed to make your intent clear when you saw both brother stiffen once more. You could feel the sting of hot angry tears threaten to fall before you could reach the bathroom but as you got up, making sure to take your purse and the key box with you, you held yourself together as you briskly walked to where you had seen it when you entered the restaurant.

Pushing the stall door closed you waited until you had locked it before you let your tears barrel out of you as you silently wept. You let them flow out of you as you tried to release some of the pent up emotions you had but you knew better than to let them go fully. You didn't want to be a blubbering mess just because you let them overtake you. _Your fine. Your just angry. Your fine. Just angry. Deep breath in Y/N. Just breathe. Your fine._ You told yourself wiping your eyes with the sideds of your hands. You made sure to not use your fingers so that whatever salt you had on them wouldn't irritate your eyes further making you look even worse.

Deep breath in.

Deep breath out.

Releasing a long sigh you dug through your purse to pull your phone out to text Caroline. You told her that you were fine, where you were and that you should be heading back soon. You didn't have to wait long for her reply of telling you that you worry to much and that it was going to be fine. It was like she knew about your argument or something. Though you just chalked it up to being her referencing your talk earlier that day.

When you had settled and you had recollected all the pieces of your emotions you unlocked the stall door. You glanced at the long fancy mirror above the sink. God you looked a mess now. Your eyes were slightly puffy, your make up smeared, and the small dark circles that were under your eyes were a shade or two darker now. A groan escaped you as you moved over to the sink and try to fix this so you wouldn't turn to many heads when you left. Once you were finished though you did a double and even a triple check but you could only do so much.

With one last breath out you turned to leave. Pulling your dress down and putting your clutch purse under your arm you were startled to see that Sans was leaning against the wall next to the restrooms. He was glaring at the wemon that were coming over to use the restroom making them scurry past in fear. You wanted to roll your eyes but honestly you were to exhausted to even do that.

"Is Papyrus in the car?" You asked flatly.

"Kitten, listen-" Sans started using his own pet name for you but the sigh you breathed through your nose made him stop.

"If you want to talk Sans then can we please do it at home? I really don't want to talk about it here." You didn't look up at him instead you chose to watch a happy couple walk by. When he pushed himself off of the wall you made a move to follow him out but he stopped you by pulling you close and in a blink of an eye had ported the both of you outside next to Papyrus' car.

When Papyrus saw you he himself moved from leaning on the car to open the back passenger side behind Sans seat. You were almost grateful for that. It would mean that he wouldn't be able to look at you directly and you could use the seat as a barrier to keep him from touching you. When Sans let you go you thanked Papyrus before he gently closed the door behind you.

The ride back was **hard**. The silence in the car was even worse and you had to close your eyes or look anywhere but in front of you less you broke down again. This was one of the reasons why you didn't like going out. The trips back were always to long and if something, like what had just happened, happened then you were forced to be with that person until you all got back. You glanced out the window to see familiar surroundings passing by and you relaxed a bit more. You would be home soon.

As soon as Papyrus pulled into the drive way of their home you didn't wait for him to open your door. Getting out you ignored Papyrus voice and quickly, before he to could grab you, raced over to your own home. Your feet thankfully didn't trip you up as you ran up your steps and unlocked the door with ease. The moment you closed it though everything around you grew blurry and you felt more of those hot tears slide down your cheeks. Again that anger you had felt rose back to the surface and it took you all you had to not throw the lamp next to the bowl where you had just dropped your phone, purse, and keys.

Why had Sans snapped at you like that? What gave him the right to be mad at the fact that you found out? Yeah you understood that it was an important thing to find a soulmate but for fucks sake for him to cause a scene and raise his voice at you was not cool what so ever. Then to add to the fact that he thought you were hiding whomever told you that he didn't trust you like he said he did. And trust was a big thing for you. You detested lies and secrets. You had dealt with enough of through your hole life and you really didn't want to deal with those anymore. It was one if the reasons you haven't been with anyone for years before meeting the skeleton brothers.

Angrily wiping your tears away you went to your room to get some pajamas so that you could shower and get out of the dress. As pretty as it was you didn't really feel like you were pretty wearing it at this moment. Grabbing what you needed you sniffed closing the drawer only to gasp in fright when you felt thick bones wrap around you.

"Kitten. Don't cry 'ny more." Sans voice rumbled a sound reminding you of thunder as he pulled you close to him. One of his hands coming up to wipe away another stray tear.

You wanted to pull away to swat his hands off and away from you but the odd warmth of his body you knew that was made by his magic had you wanting to stay there. Which you ended up doing anyways but only because you knew Sans wasn't going to let you go.

"You acted like an ass, Sans. You shouldn't have yelled at me like that. You acted like you didn't trust me even though you two know I always tell the truth when im with ya'll."

"Ah know. Ah shouldn't 'ave yelled at ya, ah realize that. 's just freaked me out that ya found out before we told ya. Since we didn't tell nobody about ya 'nd wanted ta make it a surprise." His hold on you loosened as he tried to turn you around.

Huffing you threw your pajamas onto the bed so that you could wrap your now free hands around his neck even though it was a stretch to reach. "Just promise me to not yell until after I explained myself. Ok?"

"He Shouldn't Raise His Voice At You At All." Came Papyrus voice from behind his brother. "Is That Not Correct Brother?"

Peaking around. Sans you saw the tall skeleton standing with his arms crossed at your doorway. You smiled at him as he scowled at the back of his brothers head but turned soft when his eye lights turned towards you. You wanted to go to him but when you let go of Sans neck you felt his hands on your hip and shoulder tighten. You looked back up to him just as his face came down to nuzzle into your hair and felt the deep purr rumble out of his chest as yours brushed against his own.

"He's right. Ah shouldn't 'ave yelled, period. 'n now ah ruined our night." Sans said with a sigh.

"No. Its not ruined. Ruined would be me crying myself to sleep tonight." You explained nuzzling your face into his chest. The soothing hum of his soul calmed you and you couldn't help the relaxed sigh that escaped you. Only to squeak when you felt Sans large hand grope your ass. "Sans!"

"Heh, couldn't help mah self. 'n fact," Before you had a chance to protest Sans picked you up to sit you in his arms. Sans eyes roamed over your exposed neck and the top part of your breasts that were not covered by the dress. ", why don't ya let us make it up ta ya?"

You shivered when you saw his tongue came out to run it over his teeth. A part of you was delighted by the idea of finally having sex with the big skeleton but in the back of your mind you still had a nagging suspicion about them. But oh when you felt his hot breath against your skin as he leaned forward you threw everything out of the window. You needed to release some pent up emotions and what better way to do that then to fuck them away. Besides the truth of you being their soulmate was already out in the open now. You knew more than anyone that when monsters find their other half it was hard for them to let go. So what harm could be done by letting them finally have you?

"On one condition." You said breathily feeling San's hot wet tongue slide over your collarbone up towards your pulse point. You tilted your head allowing him more access only to jump when you felt Papyrus nuzzle the back of your head.

"And What Would That Be?"

You had to steal yourself as Paps hand ran through your hair, a dangerous image of him roughly pulling it skirted across your mind sending sweet tingles down to your core. Sans must have smelled your arousal as he let out a low growl into the crook of your neck. Or maybe it was because Papyrus was the one that was turning you on? Oh well. It didn't matter.

"No more secrets." You managed to say before muffling a moan so that you could be taken seriously at this moment. "If we are going to make this work and live together then I don't want any more secrets between us. No lies, no secrets. That's all I will ask of the two of you."

Tears started to prick the sides of your eyes as you had put more feelings into your words than you had wanted. The two brothers stopped their ministrations to look at one another. The pause made your heart sink. They shouldn't have to think about it. It was a simple answer. Why weren't they saying anything? Your heart began to beat faster and a stone of regret began to settle itself at the bottom of your stomach.

"Sweetheart." Sans drew your attention removing one of his hands from under you to grab your chin turn your head towards his face. "We can't completely promise that. 'n before ya say 'nything its cus of our work."

"He Is Correct, Dear. We Can Promise That We Will Stay Truthful To You When It Comes To All Else , However, When Our Professions Come On Topic We Are Sworn To Keep Our Mouths Shut." Papyrus spoke next to your ear.

"If ya want to later on down the road we can talk 'bout it. Or not, it doesn't matter since it shouldn't effect ya in 'ny way." Sans released your chin and turned his attention back to assaulting you neck making you breathe in sharply.

"Now Then. If That's All I believe We Will Continue To Make This Night Entertaining."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in the next chapter!!!   
> WEE WOOO WEE WOOO!  
> Basically all of the next chapter will be smut except for the end where we will get a shock of our lives! Muahahahaha!!   
> I'll put a notice at the beginning of the chapter and a summary of what happened if ya'll want to skip it but I do recommend reading it cus hot damn.


End file.
